


Her Bright Raspberry Eyes

by Thethyri



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by The Witcher, NSFW, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, The Witcher Netflix - Freeform, The Witcher x OC - Freeform, The Witcher x Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethyri/pseuds/Thethyri
Summary: She had gorgeous hair, a charming smile and especially a pair of magnificent orbs, in the same shade as raspberries.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia x Original Female Character, Geralt x OC, Geralt x Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Her Bright Raspberry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written about Geralt and The Witcher ever. I’ve tried as best I can to reproduce the character of the Geralt of the series, and I’ve tried to make him a bit more ‘deep’ with her because he is still intrigued by this woman without letting his guard down.

SHE had a bewitching look, with long lashes that fluttered beautifully, eyelids on which the glitter of her eye shadow shone. The brown shades that dressed her eyes brought out her sparkling plums and made them absolutely enchanting. Geralt’s eyes were riveted on the silhouette of the pretty lady sitting at the other end of the tavern, his beer mug on the edge of his lips. Her lips surely tasted more attractive than the beer.

She was splendid, in her peach grown. She wrapped her waist nicely, and fell back in drag behind her feet. Her hands were small, her fingers almost tiny, with a ring on her right hand. The laces on her sleeves were tied at her wrists and the ones on her collar were tied up to her navel. Geralt felt ants running through his fingers at the mere thought of untying, or perhaps tearing, them.

Jaskier leaned over to Geralt with furrowed brows after noticing that he was no longer listening to him. Had he only listened to him, or was he just going to start his story from the beginning ? He followed the golden orbs and understood what had distracted him from his tale. Jaskier chuckled and took a sip of his beer. This story had really made him thirsty. Geralt, for his part, swallowed a the rest of his beer in a long sip. When he put it down he felt a glance at himself and his irises fell into the young woman’s pinkish ones.

They were not quite pink, they were darker. They were like crushed raspberries, like venomous flowers with attractive petals. Geralt left his mug and the lovely lady smiled at him, stretching her plump lips into something even more charming. She grabbed one of her locks between her little fingers, wrapped it around one of them and fluttered her eyelashes. Geralt passed his tongue over his lips, which were slightly chapped from the cold. She suddenly disappeared when the innkeeper came to Jaskier to refill his beer, and Geralt instinctively tried to look over his shoulder. When the innkeeper left, he saw the lady getting up from her table and head to the stairs. She gave Geralt a last look and went up the stairs. His lips parted, but no word came out, as she disappeared. 

He stole his mug from Jaskier, who protested, and took a long sip of it. He put it down a bit too abruptly and straightened himself up. With a determined step he went to the stairs leading to the rooms upstairs and climbed the steps two by two. When he arrived in the long corridor, lit only by the candleholders on the walls, he saw the bewitching silhouette standing there in front of his bedroom door.

Faster than he understood it himself, he was facing her and she raised her head towards him. Her raspberry orbs, shining by candlelight, plunged into his. Now that he saw her up closely, her gaze seemed more sparkling, darker than a simple pink, shaded with a touch of cherry, or gooseberry perhaps ?

\- I had never seen eyes like yours, he said simply, bewitched by the young lady’s eyes.

She smiled slightly, with an innocence and simplicity that disconcerted Geralt. She surely was younger than he though. The lady brought her hand to his face and flew over his cheekbones with her fingertips.

\- Yours are even more so.

She stood almost on tiptoes, gently approaching Geralt, who leaned towards her, her lips moving closer to his for what seemed like an eternity. He kissed her and his hand caressed her soft, warm cheek and his thumb pushed back one of her locks. She grabbed the sides of Geralt’s leather armour, who deepened the kiss, which became languorous, tender. His other hand slipped into her neck, and his fingers touched the locks of her nape of her neck. He felt the shiver that bristling through her skin.

\- Are you some kind of witch ? Geralt asked, distraught by the state he was in. It’s as if… I’m irremediably attracted to you.

\- I’m not, she laughed softly. I’m a simple heiress, a noble woman from Novigrad.

\- You are bewitching… he murmured, looking at her raspberry orbs. I can’t get you out of my thoughts.

\- Neither can I.. Since we first saw each other you are in my mind.

Geralt kissed her once more. Her hands wrapped around his neck while she was on tiptoe. Geralt’s long fingers came down and grabbed her waist wrapped in her peachy dress. The first time they saw each other she was wearing an aubergine gown, on which were teal and duck embroideries. He remembered it well, as it cascaded down her waist to her hips. And he had been thinking all evening about his hands on her hips. 

So he took them in his hands, wrenching a little noise out of her mouth who smiled against his lips. Her smell, something sweet mingled with fresh flowers, filled his nostrils, and almost made his heart beat faster. Envy and desire bubbled in his veins and he devoured the mouth of the young woman, who gave it back to him, letting her tongue caress his languidly.

He groped for the wrist of the door and opened it abruptly, so hard that it slammed into his back. They disappeared into the room, where the flames of the half-melted candles danced on the walls. Geralt took off his boots with his heels and untied the thick leather laces from his armour. He pulled his shirt off his trousers and threw it to the floor. They pulled back, out of breath, and Geralt tackled the laces of this dress. All he wanted to do was to rip them off, but seeing the worried look the lady gave him, he set about unravelling them with eagerness.

The young woman’s little hands unbuttoned his trousers, and her fingers slipped over his hips. Her fingernails deliciously digged into the top of his buttocks, snatching a grunt from Geralt, who got rid of the unbearable laces. The sleeves fell from her shoulders and Geralt tugged at the fabric, along with her shirt, which, as it went down the length of her body, revealed her skin strewn with moles. The gown fell at her feet. Geralt took a few steps back, also naked, and looked at her for a few moments with his lips half open. 

Her shapes were beautiful, her skin smooth and accentuated by the orange glow of the candles. He let himself fall back to the edge of the mattress and drew the young woman to him. She straddled him and pushed him down, laying him down on the bed. Geralt took her hips in his hands and knocked her down. He slipped between her thighs and stroked her cheek.

\- You’re so tiny, he remarked as he flew over her body. I don’t want to hurt you.

\- I’m sure you won’t hurt me, she laughed slightly, probably amused by his remark. I think you’ll do much better than that.

She kissed him and he grinned against her lips, surprised by her repartee. Women never spoke to him about interesting things, and some of them hardly dared to say anything. She was more self-confident compared to the women he had already paid. He hadn’t paid her, moreover, something he never usually did.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangled in his whitish locks, and Geralt grabbed her breast in his large hands. She was really tiny between his big arms, against his large torso. She sighed against his lips and gave him a bump of her hips. Amused, Geralt gave her another bump, and savoured the little moan that he ripped out of her. Soon their hips were rolling against each other, one grunting against the other’s lips. Geralt went down on her jaw, then on her clavicles, her breasts, and continued on his way, on which he left wet tracks up to her navel.

He gave a mischievous look to the young lady, whose gaze was tinged with dark desire, her raspberry orbs having turned rather purple. He put one of her legs on his shoulder and plunged between her thighs. He heard the young woman squealing and startling as his tongue went up along her Mount of Venus. Geralt was overwhelmed by her smell, which subdued him, and his tongue began to tear out a few more moans. He relished it, while the young lady’s little hands were tangled in his alabaster wicks. She was bending under his tongue and his wet lips.

He halted for a moment, looking into the young woman’s eyes and then began to caress her clitoris with his thumb, making circles on her ball of nerves. She started moaning again, which aroused Geralt a bit more, and he was delighted.

\- Tell me your name. 

She stuck her face into the pillow, her hands clenched on the sheets. She fluttered her eyelashes briefly, her eyes on the ceiling then meet Geralt’s golden orbs. 

\- W-What ? she murmured between two moans. 

\- What’s your name, my lady ? 

She sighed, her plump lips parted as she tried to say something, but nothing came out. So Geralt gave kisses inside her thighs and licked her core again. 

\- Y-Y/N, my name is Y/N.. 

\- Look at me, Y/N, he grunted against her thigh. 

His tongue licked her once again and his thumb accelerated against her fragile ball of nerves. Her heart was beating so fast against her chest that Geralt could hear it. She was breathing heavily, her eyebrows were furrowed and he thought that at that very moment she was absolutely gorgeous, with her pinkish orbs in his. He didn’t often look at women, just taking them for what they could give him. But this one was different, she had caught his eye and he couldn’t take them off her.

Geralt stood up suddenly and pulled her to him, which made her chuckle. He turned her on her side and stood behind her ass. He pulled her thigh up to her chest and grabbed her buttock in his large hand. She drew him to her by grabbing him by the cheeks and kissed him. He sank into her with quite ease and began to go back and forth, at first gently. But soon his hips became greedier and began to roll faster against hers, who took the same rhythm as him. 

They began a feverish dance, the skins clapping against each other, grunts mingled with groans, all this over the jerky back and forth of the headboard against the wall.

\- Fuck. 

Their bodies were covered with a thin shiny layer shimmering in candlelight. Geralt took the young woman’s leg and put it against his chest, her foot against his temple. His comings and goings became deeper as his hands sank into her delicious flesh. She was whining in pleasure noisily, his groans were barely hearable but he find himself even more aroused by them. 

\- Geralt.. !

He grunted, and took her breast in his hand, the other one holding her thigh against his chest, and they reached orgasm with their eyes glued into each other’s, in an almost bestial noise. He gave a fatal hip thrust and leaned over, hands on his side of her body. Her body trembled for a few moments, and when he came to his senses Geralt sat down against the headboard of the bed. He chuckled and he saw the lady slowly getting back her breath, her ruffled locks spread out on the pillow.

\- Are you fine ?

She nodded her head.

\- Do you always worry about the well-being of your conquests ? she inquired with a slight smile. And I am very fine, thanks to you. 

Geralt rolled his eyes and giggled. The silence fell back a few minutes and the melody of the jig from the ground floor came to their ears. Geralt noticed the young woman’s look on his scars, revealed by the sheet carelessly put over his legs, but said nothing. He remarked that she was still wearing her ring and earrings. She also had that purple gemstones thing in her hair, tangled with her braids. 

\- You are a noblewoman, you shouldn’t be alone with a man, in his room, Geralt said with a slight grin, which made the said noblewoman giggle. 

\- Noble or not, no one will dare to come up, knowing that I am with a Witcher, she responded as she shrugged her shoulders. 

Geralt frowned. She got up and went to take her long shirt that had fallen off with her dress and put it on. When she came back, she sat down near Geralt who looked at her silently. 

\- Your friend whom you left alone, the bard, is going to suspect something, don’t you think ? 

\- Don’t worry about him, he chuckled. Usually he’s the one who disappears without warning. You knew who I am and you still wanted to sleep with me ?

\- I wanted to, she nodded her head. Did you think I’d be scared? I don’t lend an ear to rumors. 

Geralt was surprised, because he would have bet that if she knew who he was she wouldn’t approach him. He thought that only prostitutes weren’t afraid of him because they always won a coin a the end. But not her. He liked that thought, that she wasn’t afraid of him. 

\- You have bewitching eyes, he said as he looked at sparkling orbs. 

\- Yours are too, Witcher.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know whether the smut was good or not detailed enough. Tell me what you think, and if you have any advice on how to improve me next time ahah !


End file.
